


City of Tears

by EvanMin



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Explorer Beomgyu, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hollow Knight Spoilers, I'll manifest it into a tag, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Yeonjun, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The Infection (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for Yeonjun, Vessel Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanMin/pseuds/EvanMin
Summary: Beomgyu is an explorer, Yeonjun is avesselthat escaped. And maybe, they fall in love along the way
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	City of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> *The Dream No More ending; Spoilers for most of the game and the God Master content pack and the final fight with the radiance, so I warn anyone reading to watch or play Hollow Knight before you decide to read. 
> 
> *You don't need prior knowledge of the game to read. I'd only recommend looking at the games [scenes](https://youtu.be/UAO2urG23S4) and artwork to appreciate the aesthetic beforehand along with listening to its [soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/album/4XgGOMRY7H4hl6OQi5wb2Z?si=SWsjzgPYSHGpgbDCiJVGBg).

* * *

_"No cost too great._

_  
No mind to think._

_  
No will to break._

_  
No voice to cry suffering._

_  
Born of God and Void._

_  
You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams._

_  
You are the Vessel."_

* * *

Rain against his cheeks was all he could feel. The way it dribbled down his face and onto his already soaked feet. It was cold, yet calming at the same time. It didn’t seep into his skin, just siding down his face effortlessly like a windowpane. Racing one another to see which droplet would reach the edge of his chin. 

It rained, like always. Never would it stop, only if the ceiling above them broke open and drowned the city. Crashing against the tall buildings and filling in the ancient basin and the broken-down station that was already partially flooded now. The sound drilled into his head like the piercing white noise that settled in the quietest of moments. Ringing in your ear as you hear nothing but the sounds of you breathing and gulping, heart shaking in your chest.

He felt so small, so meaningless in such a vast city. Buildings towered over him and even he wouldn’t have dared to have taken the platforms above to see the sights. He wasn’t as brave as to scale the buildings until he could touch the ceiling, nor was he as brave as to venture off into the many desolate buildings and rooms that reeked of emptiness. 

Even knowing where he stood now could crumble beneath him and he’d only end up deeper into the land that was Hallownest made him feel empty. Knowing that he and the rubble would become one sooner or later and his end was closer than most reminded him how small he actually was. 

Beomgyu could hear the soft echoes of [ Marissa’s](https://youtu.be/cOG8EARfamA) singing, though dead for so long, he could hear the way her singing rang throughout even the loudest of rainfall. She had said with her cold dead lips that she wanted to sing one more time for the city of Hallownest, to console herself just as much as the wandering people who came upon her. To sing though her voice and feelings fell upon silent ears, just once more, for an audience of one. Of plenty, in her eyes. He wasn’t able to sit as long without sobbing for the loss of the people, whose bodies were scattered about the homes.

He leaned himself against the statue in the center of the city, standing tall. He’d have to look all the way up in order to take it all in. Their dark figures looming over him like the weight and darkness of the history behind it. The way the rain stained them dark and had them crying forever to think about their sacrifice. He was told to meet here at a certain time, they said it with a smile on their lips as they took off. Their cloak, although worn out and torn in many places, fluttered beautifully behind them. 

It was lonely. 

Even though he was safe and the world around him was safe. He still longed for the corpses of people wandering about, overtaken by infection. He wouldn’t have minded seeing the way light seeds filled the cracks in their bodies and shells, creating a bulb of infection, pulsating with life, with radiance. 

It was grim the way he wished to see their lost eyes orange and bright as they fought and thrashed at whoever came by them. Because it would be better than to see nothing. Empty houses that were cold and echoed lingering regret of those who lived there. Beomgyu wouldn’t have minded raising his nail to fight them either, just anything, any semblance of life left in their corpses would be enough to comfort him. The shells of themselves fighting for nothing yet for everything. 

Even going to the high society on the eastern side of the city was sad and lonely. The colors changed there, sure, it wasn’t the same bleak blue hues over and over again. It was reds and velvet purple fabric against the walls and floors. But no matter the color or the posh way the homes looked it was still sad. Though he preferred the sad rain and singing of their souls and dreams over the silent piercing sound of dirtmouth; that empty town that stood at the surface.

But before these thoughts of the lonesome world around him overtook his senses, he heard the slash of a nail in the air. Feet hitting the floor with a wet slap. 

They were here, Beomgyu’s lover. He didn’t even have to look their way to know they were approaching, he could just feel it. 

”Your father was dumb to build a city under a lake. Forever leaking and raining on us. Though I can’t deny that it's beautiful,” Beomgyu said as they approached, hair started to get wet.

“You’re right,” Yeonjun says with a smile dancing on their lips, “My father was an idiot”

They stood next to Beomgyu, letting their feet press together even though in the corner of their eye Beomgyu was cringing, smiling however at the action.

“Though he did make you… And I don’t think that was stupid at all. Sad that your siblings were thrown away like that, sad that there was a time you couldn’t escape the Abyss. But not stupid”

Beomgyu had reached out for their hand, letting his thumb run over their knuckles. It was still a fresh wound, what Yeonjun’s father had done. The sacrifice he made and the hurt he caused for many. The stasis he left their fading and dying world in. The pressure they all had to deal with now.

“For you? I would’ve climbed to the top over and over again my dear,” Yeonjun leaned in, rubbing their nose against Beomgyu’s own and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Beomgyu tried not to think of the dark place Yeonjun and their siblings had been cast down into. The abyss. Appropriately named for the deep hole of darkness and soft whispers of regret and whines and moans of suffering children. When they had described the place to him it was jarring, it was traumatizing to just have to hear what it looked like. How they all screeched and clambered towards Yeonjun, how they had to slash at their own siblings' lost souls. How no matter where they walked, bodies dropped down from above, their shells and bones crashing into one another. 

“I couldn’t have lived with myself if I were in my sibling's place. Locked up forever. Unable to think, feel, to even touch you”

But those thoughts, those words that came out shakily through trembling lips. Eyes of steel as Yeonjun stared off in whatever direction to try and distance themselves from the coiling feelings of sadness and scared that bubbled inside of their stomach. Beomgyu could only forget how he felt holding his lover in his arms as they dry sobbed into his arms when Yeonjun smiled like this. When they’d speak so softly as if they hadn’t endured so much and saw such terrifying things, as if his nail had not been chipped by enemies like his shell had so many times before.

“You’re such a sap. Could’ve never been a vessel, you feel too much”

“That I do,” they said. Their eyes becoming warm, as warm as darkness could be staring at Beomgyu like he was the best thing to be created. 

They could play around like this now, after all the pain Hallownest has been through. Losing a friend, family, Ghost died to save them all. It was easy to put distance in what happened, in what their father did. But it wasn’t less sad. Because they’d never be able to understand how Ghost felt, if they were scared at all Yeonjun would never know.

Yeonjun always felt guilty about it all. They hadn’t been the one to save their kingdom and yet if they were to have died for the sake of defeating the infection…. Yeonjun would’ve never been able to meet Beomgyu along the way. Yeonjun had said it time and time again that they had no strength to just… Not feel anything. 

“I still hurt… Seeing my sibling, the knight, in that state,” they sighed, leaning against Beomgyu as he held them up, “Hornet said she couldn’t bear to see them like that, shell cracked open by pulsating infection”

“Have you talked to them?” Beomgyu asked, running his fingers through Yeonjun’s light locks. 

“They refuse to talk to me. I don’t think Hollow understands that it’s alright to think now. Father won't scold them, the infection is over and yet I’ll never be able to understand what they went through. What the Radiance did to them in the temple”

“What will you do now?” Beomgyu couldn’t help but ask, his words fragile and soft. Scared that he’d break Yeonjun if he spoke any louder. 

“Be with you, only with you, anywhere” 

Yeonjun’s words had Beomgyu’s heart stuttering in his chest. Wanting to give in to everything they had to offer, to drown in their void. He didn’t care if it slashed at him, if it pulled him in and tore him apart. Just be able to become a part of them, a part of their whole.

He didn’t care where they’d go or where they’d be, whether the far depths of the [Ancient basin](https://youtu.be/n1zK_Lph-fs), or settled in the [Queen's gardens](https://youtu.be/mobT8YiJ5hU). As long as they were together he didn’t care nor mind. 

  
  


* * *

When they had first met, Beomgyu had only been a traveler. He had heard of the stories of what lied beyond his own town, the great kingdom of higher thinking. Hallownest. 

There was nothing as memorable as his trek to this amazing yet fallen kingdom. Even he couldn’t remember anything quite as beautiful as his travels far from his home. Even the dark and dusty road ahead of him was far more gorgeous than any part of his own bleak civilization. 

The lights that welcomed him, even the climbing to the very top and the cryptic lore tablets scattered outside the very doors of Hallownest was captivating. The way it lit up when his eyes locked on it, the way it greeted him. _Higher beings_ , it started, _these words are for you_. Was he considered a higher being now that he ventured this far? 

The minute Beomgyu had made it passed the already crumbled and broken down door, to the floor below he had felt something inside him rile up. It wasn’t the rows of empty houses and the few locals who had greeted him kindly. Despite the emptiness of it, all the doors of homes were still lit up and the lights were on as well. Only a few people lived above the surface and yet that was enough for Beomgyu to feel comforted. 

He didn’t know what would happen, what did happen, what had happened long ago. Having explored just a tiny fraction of what the world held, the scattered journals and tablets around, full of information he had only a tiny idea of what was going on. 

But even then he didn’t know what had pulled him here, what had inspired his soul to wake up and need to be here. That is until he had laid his eyes upon the enigma that was Yeonjun. 

They had strolled in whilst he had been buying a couple of items from a shopkeep, Iselda’s, store. The shop was dark and small, yet bigger than him with the ceilings higher than he could reach. The shopkeep crouched down uncomfortably, taller than the building yet she folded in on herself like she was used to it. However, there was a bed behind her. Much too small for her but definitely belonged to her lover she mentioned now and then.

The door had opened quietly but Beomgyu had still felt the puff of air filter in and caress the nape of his neck. They were taller, yet still small enough to walk into the shop without having to crouch, face stoic and empty as if they had no thoughts at all. Seemingly driven by their own code, their own path without stopping for anyone. Buying what they needed without a word before going on their way. 

Beomgyu had run after them after slapping some geo onto the counter in front of the shopkeep, his new map crunched in his fist. She huffed out a sigh with a grin, seeming to find that dash out the door a familiar thing. Her husband being an explorer, a well-known cartographer down in the underground, she must have seen that dash for adventure before.

Thankfully he had caught up to the mysterious person before they had jumped down the well and into the deeper parts of Hallownest. It was almost like seeing a ghost, seeing someone new he’d never seen nor heard of before. 

Of course, he heard of the talk of Ghost, a silent person who seemed to go with the wind and follow through anything until the end. Never did you see them heaving over or sobbing out a cry, giving up. No, they were resilient and seemed to be the cause in such an open and bright change in the fading town of Dirtmouth above. Some even mentioned seeing a shadow, a shade of itself left behind then and now. 

“Are you who they’re all talking about?” Beomgyu had to ask, he had to know. 

They stopped in their tracks, cloak fluttering behind them, white hair flowing in the breeze. The lights above cast a bright, pale light across their features. Silhouetting their form as it entangled with their locks and caressed the bow of their full lips. Turning to face him their eyes were dark, pools of an endless void yet so intriguing. Seeming to find it funny, full lips turning into a small smile. 

“I’m not Ghost, If that’s what you’re asking”

“Then,” he took a foot forward, scared that this person would disappear before he got answers, “Who are you?” 

“Yeonjun,” and just as he feared they hopped down the well without not even a sound of hitting the ground. Disappearing like smoke blown away in the breeze. It was just the dead of the endless night and the faintest sound of piano that always seemed to linger in the air. 

He didn’t know of any Yeonjun. 

Beomgyu didn’t know what would happen, it seemed no one did really. The inner war of the world he hardly understood himself. Beomgyu didn’t know of the grueling pain this kingdom had endured and had been enduring just below the surface of the remains of civilization.

Though the truth was all there, all you had to do was search for it. So many were expecting this kingdom's end and yet so many had no clue, driven mad slowly over time. 

  
  


* * *

Beomgyu had run into Yeonjun a couple of times before he actually spoke to them. In a way, he was scared and felt intimidated. 

Yeonjun seemed to know where they were going at all times, swinging their nail at enemies with no problem. Holding open a map with many markers on different parts of the map, seeming to plan to explore the entirety of the kingdom. Even places Beomgyu had no way of gaining access to, how to even accomplish that feat was something he couldn’t figure out. 

Sometimes he’d catch Yeonjun in battle, or they’d be sitting at a bench updating their map. Just things he’d always catch them doing, like they so desperately needed to reach a place and would risk their life for it. But then he’d catch them relaxing. 

Yeonjun would stretch their limbs, rubbing a hand over the sore muscles in their neck. Dipping their feet into the acid water in Greenpath, and staring out to the expanse in front of them. Sometimes, Beomgyu would catch them dozing off on a bench or giggling or smiling at the shenanigans of the many travelers sparring with one another.

This wasn’t Ghost, of course, he knew that, Yeonjun had said so as well. But it was proven even more when he saw them smile and laugh and absolutely glow. They weren’t emotionless with a stoic expression like they were this empty shell of a human-like Ghost seemed to be described as. 

It was intriguing to know the way flowers and grass entangled themselves in Yeonjun’s cloak, so worn out and old yet so delicate and lovely. Their blondish white hair would always be flowing in the breeze, sometimes even decorated with petals or blades of grass depending on where they were coming from. 

They walked around so delicately and almost mindful of the world with how they took soft steps around lingering corpses or hopping over enemies instead of deciding to slice them. They already suffer enough, he remembers hearing Yeonjun say to someone. 

Their voice was soft, fragile, like it wasn’t used much or that they didn’t want to speak too loudly. Warm and honey-like would be how Beomgyu would describe their voice, it was so sweet and he wanted so badly for them to become friends.

And because of that, Beomgyu wanted to know everything about them. 

* * *

Beomgyu huffed, dropping down to the floor below with a swift crash against the mushroom floor. 

The [Fungal wastes](https://youtu.be/dfhlOVFImSA) were musky, dark, and decrepit. He had no idea how anyone lived in these wastes, with the smoke and spores in the air. The constant shrumal ogres and warriors throwing themselves at you, lashing infection out as they attempted to slam their body into you. 

A couple of times Beomgyu had been hit, having to wipe the orange liquid off his face and cloak or needing to find a bench to rest. His body aching to fall upon its iron form until his breath gave out. Their heads or body would slam into his own until he crumpled to the floor, using his nail to drag his body out from under their grasp. 

But even then there were endless walls of mushrooms, rooms, and entrances he couldn’t get to unless he climbed and scaling walls wasn’t his forte. Sometimes spores would explode in front or near him, blasting him against the floor with a thud. His breath was taken away from him as he landed. 

Beomgyu was an explorer, a sad excuse for it anyways. He gave up over a couple of attempts and he wasn’t the smartest to figure out puzzles or memorize walkways. But so desperately did he want to map out the world, the kingdom as Yeonjun had. 

He found himself looking back and forth from his map and the tall shrumal wall in front of him, trying to figure out if he had already been here. Had he already went through that opening? Did he go in a loop? The walls all looked the same and the misty fog wasn’t helping his sight either.

It wasn’t like the other areas he had explored before. They had their distinct sights, signs adorning the floor, and clear doorways. Pathways were easy to move through when it was just long walks across the ground with not a lot of combat needed. 

But it seemed that this place, the fungal wastes were almost devoid of form, of any sort of pathways. The ceilings were either so high you had to crane your neck to look up or so short your hair would caress against the mushrooms. And like now, the rooms were confusing and looked almost identical to each other with only slight changes.

“What are you doing?” a voice had called out with a swift whoosh of air running past him. 

He froze, turning to the source of the voice and coming face to face with Yeonjun, their nail planted into the floor as they crouched down onto the blade's handle. It had pierced the ground and broke their fall seamlessly. They landed without even a thud or crash, just a silent yet quick slash through the air.

“I heard Deepnest was past here, I just, I don’t know _where_ ,” Beomgyu locked his eyes on his map and spared a few glances at Yeonjuns limbs but never their face. Afraid to lose himself in their eyes. 

“What do you need in Deepnest?” Yeonjun stepped off the nail, pulling it out from the floor and placing it behind them. Sheathing it from view. 

They took long strides towards him, Beomgyu almost backed away but he didn’t want to seem scared. He didn’t want to offend Yeonjun either. But then they walked past him and towards the large wall he attempted to climb. 

Effortlessly hopping to the top, Yeonjun turned back, outstretching his nail for Beomgyu to grab, “I’ll escort you” 

“You don’t have to, just point me in the right direction and I’ll be on my way,” Beomgyu tucked the map into his satchel. 

“You need to go through the mantis tribe and they’ll kill you on sight,” 

“You don’t have to protect me, I can fight,”

Yeonjun laughed airily, “I don’t have to protect you, they trust me however, you could get through scot-free” 

It would be very helpful not having to fight and kill the mantis tribe that was overall peaceful, only violent towards intruders. And Beomgyu was an intruder, trying to sneak through their home to advance deeper past the place they were trying to protect. The place they were fending off enemies from to keep the rest of the kingdom safe. 

“Well,” Beomgyu went and grabbed onto the edge of the nail, pulling himself up, “I appreciate that” 

Before he could balance himself on the ground he felt Yeonjun's hand grabbing onto his arm. Pulling him away from the ledge. Beomgyu could only let out a soft thank you towards the others back as they walked off. 

He didn’t ask why Yeonjun was offering to help him, what did they get out of it? Beomgyu didn’t even know how to raise his voice in their presence, afraid he’d say something wrong. That somehow, he’d manage to scare off the enigma he’s been trying to understand. 

* * *

The next time he had seen Yeonjun, they were sitting at a bench next to other fallen warriors in the [ Colosseum](https://youtu.be/Xr3sJx7OAfs) of Fools. They seemed bored, tapping their nail against the floor. 

The warriors behind him were hunched over, sighing and breathing heavily. They were exhausted, their eyes not leaving the floor as they huffed. That’s all he could hear other than the muffled cheers, these tired huffs, and snores of the warriors.

Beomgyu would've been discouraged by their tired faces, their rumblings about being fools themselves. Betting their lives on endless rounds of fighting, all for a good sum of money and their mark on the board to be known as the strongest. At first, he didn’t see the appeal of being the strongest or having his face plastered around the building. Beomgyu had only come to find this place and participate for the promised prize, for the money that would be granted if he won. 

He only wanted and needed the geo to purchase more things from Iselda’s shop in the town above along with a couple of other travelers items from Sly’s shop as well. He didn’t need the fame. However, his ambitions seemed to change the second he saw Yeonjun, looking almost bored like they'd rather be anywhere else. And it made Beomgyu want to work harder and somehow impress them. To put on a show and prove that he was strong, that he didn’t need to be protected. 

Yeonjun escorting him to Deepnest a while ago was fine, he was grateful to not have to battle the three Mantis lords who stood taller. Intimidating in their throne as they bowed to him, letting him go past their gates. But he still felt like he should’ve won their respect like Yeonjun had. He should’ve come here fair and square and fought them for their mark of pride to be bestowed onto him. 

So after he did his own exploring, Yeonjun leaving him with a curt bow as they climbed up, and out of the caves of Deepnest, he decided he wanted to prove himself worthy. That he could battle and persevere through any hardship. 

Yeonjun looked up at him as if they could see through him. Through his facade and the fake confidence in his shoulders he held up high. And Beomgyu almost cowered, almost lost it all to those eyes full of void, ever so deep and thrashing feelings at him. Feelings he couldn’t decipher.

He sat at the bench without a word, it didn’t seem Yeonjun was ever fazed by it. Just looking off into the distance like they’d rather be anywhere but here.

“What brings you to the colosseum?” They finally spoke up after a fit of cheers from above started flooding into the room. 

“Geo,” Beomgyu replied solemnly. 

“I heard only fools frequent here”

He couldn’t help but break out into a grin, “What does that make us then?” 

It was then Yeonjun finally looked up and locked eyes with the other, a smile on their lips. 

“Really stupid,” and they heard the gates open, breaking their eye contact with one another. The loud cheers died down as a warrior walked down to the resting area, awaiting another fool to come in and entertain them with their lives “It’s my turn to be stupid” 

Beomgyu could only watch their backside as they walked past the metal gates, past the hanging people wrapped up in chains in the ceiling, and to the area. The battle didn’t last long. Beomgyu heard cheers upon cheers every time a wave was finished. Nearing the last waves he had finally gained the courage to go and see Yeonjun fight. He wanted to see how they slashed their nail, how fast would the enemies go down? 

But he was captivated by the smooth way Yeonjun avoided enemies, the way their face stayed calm and collected like this wasn’t a battle. Like they weren’t fighting for their life. Like there weren’t waves and waves of enemies fighting to kill them.

They went down easily without much fight. It seemed Yeonjun wasn’t even doing this for the money, nor for the fame of being the strongest, they were doing it because they wanted to. For fun, it seemed. It was a mere game for them.

Beomgyu felt inferior, weak almost. Scanning his own nail that had a few chips here and there but otherwise good, the nailsmith took care of all it’s imperfections. Yet it wasn’t perfect enough, it wasn’t strong enough. Not like Yeonjun’s pure nail, how It gleamed and slashed effortlessly.

It had coils and deep channels running down its side. The pattern of it was smooth and flowy like Yeonjun’s cloak. Strong and crafted to perfection. 

When it was his turn to fight he watched as Yeonjun walked passed the pile of geo the crowd threw at him. Yeonjun patted his shoulder with a small hum like they were saying good luck to him. He felt ashamed the way he stuffed the geo into his satchel before his opponents came into the arena (He didn’t think Yeonjun would’ve minded).

He wasn't as well off as Yeonjun was. He slashed quickly for a kill, not minding himself getting hurt. When there was an opening he hopped to a wall, nail embedded in the foundation as he tried to heal himself. Wrapping bandages around his bruised and calloused hands and around his abdomen that was slashed at. 

Beomgyu didn't have much left to keep himself going. He could only rely on recklessly slicing at the enemy, hitting over and over without tiring out. Staying against the wall wouldn't work forever especially when they'd release flying infected his way. Making it impossible to find cover anywhere. 

As the last remaining rounds started getting closer and closer he could feel his heart in his throat. Pounding and echoing inside himself until it was all he could hear. The crowd screaming and cheering, banging their fists against their seats was getting to him. 

But of course, things didn't end up the way he wanted. Not when his last enemy, the fool was trudging towards him and planting attacks onto his already weak body. It was almost impossible to avoid being hit or struck midair when he attempted to evade the attacks. 

He knew he would lose. His body was close to collapsing and there were no healing opportunities in this fight. He'd have to fight for his life or die before these crazed people who craved blood and death of the people around them.

Of course, Yeonjun had swept in and landed the final blow to the warrior. They were mid-attack, readying their nail to plunge right through Beomgyu's soft middle. To rip open and crush his shell until his soul leaked upon the gravel below him. Until they were crowned the biggest fool of all. 

They let their cloak cascade against Beomgyu's face. Softly resting upon his soft features as he collapsed to the ground with a pitiful thump. Their body caged him to the floor, a hand ready by his waist to pick him up and dip if need be. 

But their blade plunged through the warriors' body, bursting into clouds of orange and white. It was so effortless the way Yeonjun pulled their nail from the core of the fallen enemy. Letting their soul, their insides drip from their pure nail. 

Beomgyu wanted to fight. He wanted to scream. Because again he couldn't even prove himself strong in front of Yeonjun. He looked weak and needy as if he didn't belong in the dangerous lands that made up Hallownest. For once he wanted to show Yeonjun that he too could be a strong leader and knight himself if he tried.

But all he could do was lay limp in Yeonjun's arms. Like a child or a sack of sorts, Yeonjun balanced his body against their hip. Nail in hand as they scoped the outside area of the colosseum to make sure they wouldn't be bombarded by foes. 

He couldn’t see anything, his body giving up the second his head dozed off and leaned against the shoulder of Yeonjun. His hair falling across their shoulder like silk. 

He was scared, yes. Was this how he would die? In the hands of Yeonjun after a shitty attempt at battle? He could only scoff at himself thinking about the possibilities of dying in such a foolish way. Without any glory. Without making a mark on the world or helping anyone. The thought of his family at home miles away from him, not knowing where he was never came to mind. 

He awoke, however, calm, tranquil. Like all the weight of the world, all his burdens had been lifted. He was wet, floating somewhere. In a lake? Some acid puddle his body was tossed into? Had he been thrown into the royal waterways with his body washing up in the giant junk pit?

It didn't seem to be the case when Beomgyu's eyes shot open. The room was bright yet foggy and he could hear soft humming coming from somewhere. 

He was in a [hot spring](https://youtu.be/3EIaJdjzupE). Known to heal you miraculously and somehow make you feel full of power and energy. As if he had a container full of stamina. He wasn’t dead, that was good. But he also didn’t know where he was, where his bag was, nor his nail. 

Panicking would do no good, instead, he looked around, trying to make out shapes past the mist. Trying to gauge where he was and how he got here, anything to show if he was near dirtmouth above or far below thick and grandiose caves. 

"You're awake," he heard someone speak softly. A soft voice echoing throughout the room and he couldn’t tell what direction it was coming from. 

The water rippled around him as Yeonjun emerged from the thick fog of the hot waters. Their once deep and void filled eyes sparkled in the light. It rippled against their dark pools, like the moonlight against the sea. Their cloak was soaked, dragging down their body and floating above the water as they approached. 

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun continued, hands coming to cup Beomgyu's face. Thumbs running against his were skin with such softness, like he was as delicate a flower, "I was scared you wouldn't make it"

He’d never expected Yeonjun’s hands to be this soft and warm. For someone as mysterious as they, Beomgyu assumed their hands would be rough and littered with other imperfections. The grip they had on their nail and the way they battled all the infection crazed creatures around the world, he expected them to be at least calloused in some way.

He also never expected to be cared about this softly, this deeply and tenderly. Let alone it be Yeonjun of all people who was caring about him and his well being. 

"I guess the gods had a different plan for me," he chuckled, trying not to think about the finger pads running circles across the apples of his cheeks, “Where are we?”

"Were you scared?" They whispered. Breath fanning over his lips and Beomgyu didn’t even care that his question was ignored.

All he could do was stare intensely into their eyes. To study a face, Beomgyu can say for sure he’d never done that before. He’s never mapped out the slope of someone's nose and the fullness of their lips. Charting out the way the weight of their lips were distributed and how their cupid's bow sat prettily just below a cute button nose. 

"O-of what?" Beomgyu breathed out, thanking that they were somewhere hot. He couldn’t have lied about why he felt hot all over and why he was flushing. Especially since Yeonjun’s skin stayed almost porcelain-like as if their body wasn’t affected by the water at all. 

"Dying," they said like it was obvious. I mean it was, Beomgyu should definitely feel scared and yet relieved that he’s not dead. But the pit in his stomach fell along with his heart seeming to crash violently against his ribcage.

He looked down to the brightly lit water below him, "I'm more disappointed" 

Their brows furrowed, "That you're not dead?"

"That I went down that quickly"

Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh, their body hunching over to let out laughter, “I-- I can’t believe that’s what you’re thinking”

Beomgyu looked up, wanting to memorize how they looked when they laughed like this. When they weren’t so tense and mysterious, running away from something. Their brows furrowed with their lips in a thin line, no emotion other than utter seriousness. Now they were looking at him like _that_ , with this twinkling in their eyes that Beomgyu couldn’t pinpoint what it was or where it even came from.

“What?” he finally replied.

"I'm jealous that you get to die. How morbid is that? When I die… I don't really die. My skull could be crushed in but my body would be just reanimated and I'm back. Left to find my missing half, my [shade](https://hollowknight.fandom.com/wiki/Shade), my mark on the world”

It was the first time he had learned anything about Yeonjun. Something so deep and riddled in turmoil. It was obvious the way they spoke quietly yet frantic about it all. Like they weren’t used to openly talking about themselves, trusting Beomgyu with this responsibility of knowing them. It was an honor and Beomgyu had vowed since then to protect Yeonjun always. 

* * *

When they had met, and when they had ultimately become friends it seemed to be at the perfect time. They needed someone to lean on, to rely on when they became too reckless or shut-in too far into themselves. 

Beomgyu never got to see Ghost or what they were like, for the longest time he’d never seen Hornet either. They both seemed to be masked in some mystery where they loved to be alone. Even in the end, they were alone. 

A whole battle against gods and dreams happened right under Beomgyu and Yeonjun’s noses. When they had been cuddling up to each other in the depths of the queen’s gardens. Hidden away from the other traitor mantis tribe who had no respect for honor. Ghost had been fighting against their sibling, against many other things. 

You could call them ignorant or even stupid. But it was hard to focus on the world around you when you had someone so interesting you wanted to learn about. It was easy to cast off anything else that didn’t involve each other. Just as it was easy for them to fall for one another as well.

Beomgyu wasn’t sure when it happened, just that it did. So effortlessly it did. 

He wasn’t scared, nor was he unsteady with his feelings. Yeonjun made it easier. They really did. Yeonjun was a person who just said how they felt without any quarrels of qualms, they never half-assed anything in their life. 

It was just a normal day of Beomgyu exploring, running errands when Yeonjun had tagged along. They had said they weren’t busy, “I’d rather be with you” they had replied. 

Easily he had found himself injured, only a couple hits from some enemies along the way the. It wasn’t anything major, he wasn’t bleeding across the gravel below them, just slashes across his arms and faint brushes on his face. Like always his feet were aching from the travels but that’s how it always was, nothing major. 

But once Yeonjun had found a bench in [ Greenpath](https://youtu.be/oYbNfuRaREk), they had pulled Beomgyu down next to them. Within seconds soft hands were all over him checking all his little cuts as if they were detrimental to his health. 

“Yeonjun, I’m fine,” he tried to reason. 

But he made no attempt to stop them, nor did he attempt to tear his gaze off of them. Despite them being somewhere so beautiful nothing was more gorgeous than Yeonjun in front of him. Their locks framing their face and furrowed brows were more precious than the blades of grass growing through the cracks in the ground. Not even the lumafly lantern that twinkled its lights across them could compare to the natural lights and stars in Yeonjun’s eyes.

The acid falls behind them that had crashed across the rocks became a silent roar compared to the hums coming from Yeonjun’s mouth. Beomgyu would rather have sat there for hours, remembering how Yeonjun felt beside him.

Yeonjun had antiseptic and cloth to wipe his cuts down as small as they were. Pulling back the ruff fabric of his cloak to check for any other damage. They had easily reached into his bag underneath his cloak like they had done many times before to grab the needed items. 

Yeonjun huffed, “You have to be careful”

There were a few scrapes here and there littered on his arm, skin scraped and exposed from his running into rubble or getting hit by wandering corpses. But other than that he was fine, skin still soft intact without many wear and tears. Slapping a healing salve on him would have him fine within seconds, no need to disinfect nothing major. 

“But why? I’m totally fine,” But then Yeonjun just had to look up at him as if he were the crazy one. As if he had said something so foolish and deserved to be scolded. Their eyes were swirled with worry despite them scolding the younger, and he still wasn’t used to being cared for like this. 

“You have to take care of yourself, you mean too much to me to be getting hurt like this,” 

“Why should I if I have _you_ looking after me?” 

And they _knew_ what it meant. No confession, no kiss, just locking eyes as Yeonjun’s deft fingers delicately ran his finger pads across the scrapes. That’s all they needed was this silence and their hearts panging against their chests as the water trickled and other bugs chirped around them.

And Beomgyu decided then that the flush across Yeonjun’s cheeks was his favorite color. 

* * *

Beomgyu loves Yeonjun.

He loves them so much that it hurt, that he felt he was dribbling his feelings everywhere he went. Every moment he felt he would burst, trying to throw himself over them and consume them in his love and affections. 

Inside his tiny body, he felt the pustules of infection inside himself throbbing. Though they weren’t orange and caused by the radiance, an ancient god, and ancient enemy to Hallownest. His skin was tearing apart in cracks and he didn’t have black gooey ink leaking from tears in his skin. 

It was a different kind of infection that dug its way into his core. It was the love for Yeonjun that lived and throbbed inside of his chest cavity. Reshaping his insides to carry the weight and large amount for affection for one person.

Which is why it was so easy to want to start all over again, to want to live his life with them. Only them. Beomgyu could see his whole future right in front of him whenever Yeonjun was near. It didn’t matter where they were whether they resided in the far depths of [ Fog canyon](https://youtu.be/nA9aHssRa04), making sure to avoid all the explosive Ooma’s in the area. Their tentacles fluttering about the bubbly and foggy air.

Or in the mines of [Crystal peak](https://youtu.be/E_S79oyblCA), pink light twinkling and bathing Yeonjun in soft light. Relaxing on a bench while the miners reanimated corpses continued to thrash their pickaxe at the crystals. As Glimbacks strolled the long hallways devoid of any thought or will.

He wanted to always be by their side no matter where they’d be. Even if they weren’t even _here_ , in Hallownest.

When he kissed them in the early morning, letting his fingers entangle in their locks he knew then that he wanted nothing more than this. Nothing more than the gentle drag of lips across his own, across his neck and words whispered against his nape. 

And now, staring down a dark expanse of the world, treading carefully.

“I know it’s cowardly to say I’m afraid,” Yeonjun spoke, hair fluttering in the breeze. Their cloak too, wafted like silk ribbons in the air, beautiful and dreamily.

“I’m terrified,” Beomgyu exhaled, tugging his cloak closer around himself. 

They stood right outside of the king's pass, it’s old and crumbling stone doors standing still. The rubble beneath their feet. The same doors he had walked through all that time ago. When he didn’t know Yeonjun, when he didn’t know anything but the tale of Hallownest. 

“But I’m here,” he reassured, linking their arms together, “We can do it” 

“With you by my side, I know I can,” Yeonjun smiled down at him. Their eyes twinkling as if stars had been stuck in them. They were scared just like he was, but it seemed looking down at Beomgyu had reassured them. The worry swirling along their iris and anxiety bubbling up under there dissipated within seconds. 

Yeonjun leaned in, rubbing their noses together before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. They were ready too, to start this new life outside from a place they knew best. A place they never expected to be leaving now, with their lover by their side. 

They had one last thing to do, something that made them sad in a way. Through wise words they had heard in passing once, Beomgyu had stabbed his nail through the dirt. Letting it’s worn out metal shine one last time as they twirled in through their fingers before letting it go. 

“It’s a kindness really,” Yeonjun had said breathlessly as they too planted their nail into the dark earth. Recalling a time when they had heard those words coming from a wise explorer once, “The dead shouldn’t be burdened with such things” 

“Though we won't be dead,” Beomgyu spoke up, pushing a few strands of his hair behind his ears. 

Yeonjun nodded, “The us here, what they know, we will be”

Beomgyu looked back at them and smiled before pulling Yeonjun through the dilapidated door, letting them trail behind with soft and smaller steps. Letting their cloaks brush past their weapons one last time, the softest goodbye. For once not having to rush through a room, no longer having to hold their nail close to them just in case an enemy came from nowhere. Just following the footsteps of their lover as his tufts of hair rustled in the wind. 

“But not forgotten”

To beyond what they knew, what they understood. To just be.

**Author's Note:**

> *Any place underlined has a link to what the setting looks like along with the BGM from the game if you'd like a look (though not necessary). 
> 
> *I hope this inspires you to play the game or watch some of the [gameplay!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvFQJa1XAXzyZdL9sGiPtlilsE0J5IYCd)


End file.
